


Fleeting Thoughts

by Koffee



Series: Omegaverse [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time to catch a fleeting thought and make it real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleeting Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say that it has been a pleasure writing for all of you this year. <3 I can not thank you guys enough for always leaving such kind comments, and taking the time from your busy lives to read my fics. Thank you so much. <3

Night was approaching and so was Nishinoya’s heat. He was laying on his back watching Asahi sort through their cardboard box of condoms. Asahi was checking the dates, and tossing the expired ones on the floor to be picked up later.

“Asahi,” Nishinoya sat up, the bed creaking underneath him, “I’ve been thinking.”

Yes, he had been thinking, he had been thinking a lot. The first time this thought appeared in his head was when Suga announced he was pregnant. It was a quick, fluttering thought almost lost in the excitement of everything going on. Asahi had the thought too. However, the thought didn’t become tangible until they arrived home that evening and Asahi casually asked as he made a sandwich, “Would you ever like to have children?”

“Umm, I dunno,” Nishinoya shrugged, “Ryu says children are a lot of work.”

“He doesn’t even have any children, why would he tell you that?”

“I know, he usually says, _ ‘Noya, children are a lot of work, Asahi better be wearing a condom every time.’ _ ”

Asahi laughed, “That sounds like a threat, should I be worried?”

“Not as long as you wear a condom every time.”

The thought would manifest once again many months later, when Noya and Asahi stopped by to help Daichi set up the nursery. The couple was sitting on the floor, trying to put together one of the cribs. Daichi was putting together the other one and Suga was resting in anther room.

“Are you sure that piece goes there?” Nishinoya questioned glancing at the parts in Asahi’s hand and back down at the instructions. 

“No, no not really.”

“Asahi it’s the wrong way.” 

“Oh wait...yeah it is.”  
  
Daichi walked over to the pair, “I don’t want to put my baby in there and have it fall apart because you two couldn’t figure out how to put it together, do you know what you’re doing?”

Neither said anything, Nishinoya peered around and noticed Daichi had already put the other crib together. 

“Um no, I can’t make any guarantees,” Nishinoya said, honestly.

Daichi rolled his eyes and sat down, “Here, I’ll show you.”

A few minutes later, the crib was finally beginning to resemble what it was supposed to be and Daichi asked, “Are you two planning on having children anytime soon?”

Asahi blushed, and looked away, “I don’t-- I don’t know.”

Nishinoya smiled, and answered for him, “No plans right now.”

The thought manifested again when Suga gave birth. And again when Hinata announced he was pregnant. A few days ago, Yamaguchi had announced he was pregnant as well. Everyone was starting families of their own and Nishinoya wanted to start a family with Asahi too. He was ready. 

“So, what have you been thinking about what?” Asahi turned his attention to Noya.

Noya pressed a kiss into Asahi’s shoulder, “I -- I don’t want you to use a condom.”

“But Tanaka said --”

“I want a baby.”

The words triggered Asahi’s nature, giving into his instincts momentarily, he grabbed Noya by the wrists and pinned him down on the bed. The box of condoms spilled onto the floor and the contents scattered.

Nishinoya gasped, staring wide-eyed at Asahi.

Asahi blinked a few times, realizing what he was doing and he relaxed his grip on Nishinoya’s wrists,“Oh...oh I’m sorry I --”

“No.” Noya shook his head and grinned, impressed by the aggression, “Asahi, my heat started -- fuck me, fuck me Asahi!”

Asahi let out a low growl and rammed his lips into Nishinoya’s. Nishinoya moaned into Asahi’s mouth, “Fuck a baby into me…”

Asahi always had unmovable control over his nature, but not this time. He ripped Noya’s shirt and shot kisses into his neck and down his chest. He quickly made his way down towards his lover’s pants and yanked them down. Then, without warning, Asahi shoved himself into Nishinoya, who shouted from the surprise.

“Are you --” Asahi paused, feeling the shock from their bond. “...I can --”

“I-- I’m fine...keep --keep going…” Nishinoya breathed, he closed his eyes and begged, “Please -- please keep going…”

Asahi lurched forward, gripping Noya by the hands once more in order to keep him in place. Asahi’s engorged dick filled Nishinoya’s insides and he moaned with each barreling thrust. Heavy kisses saturated with pheromones were propelled onto the sides of his neck and clavicle with force.

Asahi mumbled in a low tone, “...You’re so beautiful…”

Nishinoya opened his eyes to see Asahi’s deep brown ones only inches away, he opened his mouth to say something, but his mind was too drunk with passion and only a breathy whimper escaped his lips, “Ahhh...ahhhh.”

The intensity in Asahi’s eyes was terrifying but sweet all at the same time. Nishinoya had never been in love with him more than at that moment. Never before had Nishinoya seen Asahi give into his alpha nature so deeply. The bed was shaking, Nishinoya’s body was burning and he was out of breath, he had already came didn’t even know when or how that happened. There was to much pleasure escalating through him and around him for him to be aware of what his body was doing. The only thing Nishinoya was aware of, was the filling feeling in his body caused by his alpha pounding into him.

Suddenly, Asahi grunted and breathed deeply, his grip on his mate’s wrists relaxed. Nishinoya knew he had ejaculated, he stared up at Asahi and smiled. Asahi kissed him softly then rolled over on his back beside him.

“Wow…” Noya breathed.

“I’m sorry about your shirt,” Asahi immediately began to apologize, he glanced over at Noya and noticed his wrists, “And -- and your wrists, oh my God, Yuu, I’m so sorry.”

“My…?” Nishinoya lifted his hands and noticed his wrists had bracelets of red and purple bruises the size of Asahi’s hands and fingers.

“I didn’t think I had grabbed you that hard I --”

“Asahi, I’m fine.” Nishinoya promised, “But hey, wow, that was so amazing Asahi, I had never seen like that.”

“You mean like...um...an aggressive alpha?”

Noya nodded, he scooted over across the bed toward Asahi and kissed him, “Yeah.”

“I’m always afraid I’m going to hurt you.” Asahi admitted, wrapping his arms Nishinoya, “You’re so small.”

“What made today different?”  
  
“You said you wanted a baby, and I wanted to make sure you got one.”

And so, Asahi and Nishinoya conceived their first child, on their first try.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! :D  
> I promise I'll write some more, I'm just a slow writer. I've got like seven unfinished omegaverse fics, which I will get to you all as soon as I can.
> 
> Thanks!!!  
> <3


End file.
